Jade and Angel
by Repartee
Summary: This story is completed. The sequel is titled Everyone's Family is Cliched. Please read it and review.
1. Jade

The school year after Sookie's wedding. Everything before this has happened. Everything after will change. This is my first fic so go easy on me PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I honestly don't like my writing. I hope to be proven wrong.  
  
  


  
Title:Jade and Angel  
  
Chapter1:Jade  
  
  


**  
Jade**  
So this is my new life, I thought as I headed towards my locker. I always walked with my head down, I don't know why, and often bumped into people, today being the same, only today I was walking down the hall of a school, Chilton Prepatory to be exact. I found my locker with ease, I got a tour before school started by a girl named Lori or Tori, something like that, don't know don't care.  
All the rich people were alike, snobby, self-centered, stuck-up, egomaniacs, and I didn't wanna befriend any. Not only that but she talked to much. She acted like I did while I was when I took speed. Hyper. Really, really hyper.   
Anyway, my locker was right next to the hyper girl. God, could she talk, hell she talked more then my orphan family. That's right I'm an orphan never did meet my real parents.   
She asked me something but I wasn't paying any attention I asked in an annoyed tone.  
I asked you what your name was. she said.  
I got the stuff I needed for my first class and closed my locker door. She wasn't hyper any more, maybe she was addicted to speed and it wore off.  
That's it. No last na- she got cut off by someone calling her name, or so I thought. She groaned _You're_ back she said really emphasizing on the _you're_ part.   
Mary, you hurt me he said holding a hand over his heart I was about to walk away when he spotted me. Hey Mary, whose you're friend?  
I turned around and said before she could answer First things first we, me and her, are not friends, nor will we ever be friends. Second call me a pet name, like dollface or anything like that, and I swear on finding my mother you will never be able to produce your on babies. And with that I left.  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	2. Angel

Hey I'm going to try and update every week. This takes place two months after chapter one. Thanks for the reviews. I do take constructive criticism well but if your just going to be rude why bother. This chapter lets you get to know Angel and a little about her life. This is Trory friendly, FRIENDLY it is not a Trory though. Lorelai will not be in this to much nor will Luke. They will make the occasional appearance.   
  
  
  


  
  
Title: Jade and Angel  
Chapter2: Angel  


**  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel  
**Get up now. Ugh mom.  
I pull the blanket over my head.  
When your mom tells you ta get up ya get up. Pulling my hand out from underneath the covers I stick my middle finger up at Jacob my mom's third husband.  
Yeah. I know I'm number one. I put my arm back under the blankets.  
Bite me.   
Can I? Ivy, Jacob's eight year old daughter, says pulling the covers off me. She grabs my arm and goes to bite it. I pull my arm away, stand up and walk towards my dresser. They both start laughing.  
Go fuck yourselves. Within seconds I feel a sharp pain under my left eye, and I know a bruise is already developing.  
You watch your mouth around your sister. Bastard. No good low life bastard.  
I point to Ivy, ain't my sister and you I point to him ain't my dad. Ivy walks out to help my mom cook, she's probably is going to poison my food.  
Yeah well by laws I _am_ your dad so do as I say. He leans towards me. I know what he's going to do, so I spit in his face. Oh yeah, that felt soooo gooood. He wipes his face and smirks at me.  
You betta' watch yourself, little bitch. He walks out slamming my door behind him. I grab some clothes, a towel and my bathroom bag and take my daily shower. I get out of the shower and while pulling on my shirt I notice how big the bruise has already gotten, I know there's know avoiding this.  
Hurry up you don't want to be late on your first day of school do you. My mom is way to chirpy.  
I put my hair up in a simple bun and open the door, my mom has already gone back into the kitchen. Grabbing a book off my dresser and sticking it in my back pocket I walk to the front door.  
Don't you need your backpack.   
Keeping my back to her I reply simply, and leave.  
I enter Stars Hollow High and look around. Same old, same old. Couples pretty much dry humping by the lockers. Guys trying to act cool and. . . Jess Mariano walking right towards me. Seeing him again I start to remember the last day I saw him.   
I'm suddenly standing next to a tree in the rain watching myself yell at a tombstone by a freshly buried coffin. The writing on the stone is legible from where I'm standing it says:   


Anthony Anderson  
1963-2001  
Loving father and husband.  
  


I hear myself shout You ruined my life. You ruined my life. You ruined me. You took away my most precious gift to give. You sick son-of-a-bitch. I see Jess approach me from behind.  
You gonna be okay I remember him whisper in my ear. I start shaking my head vigorously. He helps me stand up.  
I hate him, Jess, I hate him with a passion. We stare at each other he starts to lean in I lean in to him and our lips touch.  
I look up and see Jess standing in the hallway of Shit Hollow High.  
It's a small fucking world. I mumble before the bell rings and I head to class. 


	3. The beggining of a long day

This is a continuation from chapter 1. The name in bold is whose point of view this chapter will be in. I don't know if I'm writing either Tristan or Rory very good. So I would be very pleased if I got some constructive criticism on this chapter.   
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
Title:Jade and Angel  
Chapter3:The beginning of a long day   
  
  


**  
Rory**  
Jade turned around and left I burst out laughing as soon as she did. She is funny I managed to get out before the bell for class rang.  
I was about to run to my class when I hit into Jane.   
Why don't you fuckin' watch where you're goin' little-miss-yap-a-lot she said before going to her locker.  
It's just as much you're fault as it is mine! saying that was one of the biggest mistakes I ever did.  
Excuse me? she slowly turned away from Tristan, who was still standing by my locker Wow she can look intimidating when she's mad I believe that may be Paris in a disguise.' Did you just yell at me Uh-oh I don't think it's good when a person is approaching you at that slow speed' Her green eyes pierce into mine.  
Um... yes? I said slowly backing up.  
Was that a question or a statement? She asked still approaching me slowly.  
Question... Statement,I don't know I stammered. I think I would be less intimidated if she were running at me full speed,I thought before turning to go to class.  
Dean is nice isn't he. She says. I turn back to her, looking very satesified with herself she brushes away a few strands of her black hair away from her face.   
"Bag boy? Tristan asks smirking at us. You know bag boy? How does she know bag boy. Dean I mean Dean. How does she know Dean not bagboy Dean.  
More. Than. You . Know. She smiles and looks at Tristan. He walks past me towards class.  
And you mister I-want-to-bed-Rory-Gilmore. Tristan turns around and looks at her.  
You are very lucky you are not a guy. He says. Turning to walk away again.  
I could say the same for you. Ouch. Hit em where it hurts. I would have cheered for her if she hadn't made a comment about Dean. What Dean...  
How do you know Dean. She smiles Tristan steps closer, and also looks curious about her answer.  
Oh yeah sure I do, I notice she has a bit of an English accent, We met in Chicago in the summer. He mentioned you a few times but not after we had sex. He said you two did it before. But after we had sex i honestly didn't believe em. i mean no I didn't have sex lots but he was just down right-   
Fuck you. I spat the words out at Jade. Gasps all around folks, course Jade's was sarcastic. Tristan was looking at me like I was an alien with three heads. Jade was pale and thin. I noticed she didn't wear makeup and it looked like she had a bruise that was going away under her right eye.  
You're not a virgin? Tristan asked me.  
Yes of course I am. He looked at me skeptically.  
Dean could have been just bragging. Could've just wanted another excuse to add you to the notches in the bedpost. she goes silent for a couple of seconds. No I have to get to school, I'm already late and it's illegal to smoke pot.   
What the. . . Rory Gilmore, Tristan Dugrey. I never expected this from either of you! Uh-oh the calculus teacher. Shit. Give me any of the marijuana either of you have.  
We don't have any. Tristan said and I didn't think either of us did. But I was wrong.  
Rory just put some into her pocket. Jade said pointing a finger in my direction.  
Give it to me Rory. I go to empty my pockets to prove I didn't have any but a brown paper bag fell onto the floor. What's this? The teacher asks bending to pick it up. She unravels it and pulls out some pot.  
That's not mine. I say about ready to cry.  
Oh right it just jumped into your pocket. Jade speaks up.  
Tristan gave it to her to keep in her pockets until lunch he said they were going to smoke up. In his car and if I changed my mind I was more than welcome to join them. That's when you came. She clutches her books to her breasts and down hurriedly.   
Rory, Tristan go to the headmasters office. Me and Tristan walk by her to the office and while passing Jade she whispered into my ear.  
"Pick pocketing goes both ways.  
Oh yeah this is gonna be a long day.  
  
  
  
  



	4. I'm not who you think I am

I had this chapter already written so I just posted it at the same time as I posted chapter 3. I had a tough time writing Jess it was fun but hard. This is a continuation of chapter 2 in this chapter the main idea of my story will come into the light. I hate Dean with a passion. He reminds me of my dad, for those of you who know how much I hate my dad know how badly I want to kill him and twist his f#$@ng head off of his damn shoulders. Okay hate time is over and on with the story. Man I hate Dean soooo . . . Sorry. Much I could take his head stick it in . . . Here's the story (where Dean should get his head ripped of an buried six million miles away from Rory and anything that has to do with her)   


  
  
  
  
Title:Jade and Angel  
Chapter4:I'm not who you think I am  
  
  


**Jess**  
  
She walked by me. I turn and follow her.  
It's nice to see you too. She keeps walking. You're ignoring me aren't you. She stops at her locker.  
No. I just don't feel like talking right now. Was that a hint of an . . . no she's never been out of the country that's impossible.  
You're talking right now. She turns and looks at me. I notice the bruise on her cheek bone. I wince.  
I'm fine. She says answering the unasked question. I can't take this tell the teachers I had some women trouble and went back home. She drops her books into the locker and walks out of the school. Running up to her I fall in rythem beside her.  
That's a big bruise did you slip and hit your face on the banister. She casts a sideways glance at me that pretty much spells I wish'.   
It was Jacob. Jacob?  
I didn't know you named the banister Jacob. She stops. Looks at me and jumps into a car. I notice that we had walked up to her house or what I assume is her house. You name your cars to? She starts the ignition. I get into the passenger side.  
Get out. She sounds like she's crying I look over at her and sure enough a lone tear slides down her face and falls into her red hair. Please Jess just get out. As she's saying this she's backing up.  
Okay I'll do an action scene where I jump out and right after this car will blow up. Seeing as you're already driving. I open the door.   
Make sure to tuck your head in. She doesn't stop.   
What's wrong? I finally ask we get onto the highway between here and Hartford. She speeds up. Look Angel-   
That's not my name. She mumbles or that's what it sounds like.  
She pushes harder on the gas pedal. We're now going over one hundred miles an hour.  
I said I'm not who you think I am. She hits a patch of ice. We swerve. All goes black. I drift in and out of consciousness catching glimpses of doctors, Rory and Luke. I also catch bits of talking.   
For instance, Hit his head - and Not likely. When I do wake up for more than a couple of seconds I notice Rory is crying. Luke is talking to the doctor. I don't see Angel anywhere. Rory notices me and runs to me.  
I thought you were going to die. I was scared . . . we were fighting . . . you would have died hating me . . . I would feel guilty-   
If you thought I was going to die the doctor must not have gave you good news on my health. I say Rory smiles and hugs me. Luke smirks and even Lorelai looks a little and I stress a little relieved.  
Actually you don't have anything to worry about. A couple broken ribs, a broken leg and a fair amount of bruises and cuts but nothing to major. The doctor sticks out his hand I shake it. My name is Dr. Carter I will be taking care of you while you stay here. He withdraws his hand and says I would like to point out that you will be here for a little while so don't expect to be-  
I told you to get out. We all turn to the door Rory is the first to speak up. But what she says will shock me alot more than the accident.  
  
  
A/N: Ha Ha Ha. Cliffhanger I'm nice hay. Ah I'm just kidding I know I'm not nice but who cares not me so neither should you. I was going to keep this chapter for later and put it in Tristan's point of view. Make it so he was talking to Jade and not Angel. I need to go to sleep I've been up for two days straight trying to get this to sound slightly okay. PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSE review on how I wrote Tristan, Rory and Jess. Thanks. 


	5. This Day is Full of Surprises

Next chapter will explain the differences between Jade and Angel. So be patient. I'm not sure if this is PG-13 or R but I'm sure it's R cause it has blood and cocaine. I live in Canada and this would only be rated 14A. But in America I'm sure it would be R.  
  
  


  
  
  
Title:Jade and Angel  
Chapter5:This Day is Full of Surprises  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Tristan**  
"NO!" I can hear Jade shout. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She pulls open the  
  
Headmaster's door. "I need to go home right fucking now." Wow. She   
  
cursed in front of the Headmaster not even I do that. She starts pacing the   
  
room. Rory looks strangely at Jade.   
  
"Please stop that." She stops pacing and looks at her.   
  
"You don't need my approval to leave." The headmaster says calmly. "Is   
  
that blood? Is your hand bleeding." I turn and look at her hand and sure   
  
enough her right hand was bleeding.  
  
"No. It's corn syrup. I put corn syrup on my hand. No shit it's bleeding."   
  
She looks down at her hand and pulls out a piece of glass.  
  
"What happened?" I hear myself ask.  
  
"Oh." She goes silent and looks in deep thought. "I got a call from home."   
  
She pauses again. "Juliet got into an accident. She's at the hospital. I was   
  
in the bathroom going to do a line when I got the-"  
  
"Of what?" Rory says looking confused.  
  
"Huh?" Jade replies. Headmaster Charleston leans back and watches the   
  
exchange.  
  
"You said you were going to do a line. A line of what?" Rory states matter   
  
of factly.  
  
"I was going to sing a line of the song 'I Drive Myself Crazy' by Nsync.   
  
What are you fucking retarded? A line of coke. Rory I was going to do a   
  
line of cocaine. You know that white powdery substance. You snort it."   
  
Jade sways a bit. "Any ways I got the news went psycho and punched the   
  
mirror. Oh and you might want to call and get Eric and Annette to pay for   
  
new ones." She sways again. "I need to get to Juliet." I stand up offering   
  
her my hand.  
  
"I could drive you." She goes to grab it misses and stumbles forward   
  
steadying herself on the chair I recently vacated. I go over to her and grab   
  
her arm. "We should go."   
  
"You know that is a great idea." She lets go of the chair and looks at me.   
  
"But I want her to drive." She points to Rory. "'Cause she's probably better   
  
at handling a stick then you." Rory blushes and looks down. "Right?"   
  
She's so easy to hate but hard to keep hating if that makes sense. " And   
  
you're getting suspended anyway." Rory's head snaps up. A look of horror   
  
crosses her face.  
  
"I can't." Holy shit it looks like she's going to cry. "No you can't suspend   
  
me." Jade smiles gleefully.   
  
"You realize having illegal drugs in your possession does not go   
  
unpunished." Headmaster Charleston thinks for a couple of seconds. "You   
  
will be suspended for a week." She stands and walks out of the room.   
  
"And you Mister Dugray will be suspended till Wednesday." I walk out of   
  
the room but not before hearing him say. "And you Miss Summers should   
  
get to the hospital quickly." I closed the door behind me.  
  
"This is your fault. This is all your fault." Rory looks at me and stalks down   
  
the hallway I follow suit.   
  
"Ouch. Damn lots of hostility you're showing me considering I didn't DO   
  
anything." She turns and looks at me.  
  
"If you hadn't talked to her than she never would have did that." She   
  
jumps to conclusions to quickly.  
  
"Aren't you getting a little a head of the situations." She stops and opens   
  
her locker.  
  
"Yeah Rory getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you. After all I could   
  
hold a big grudge against you and your damned boyfriend." Jade slides   
  
up to me and smiles.  
  
"You look fine to me." Rory says to Jade.  
  
"That's because I am. Dumass." She holds up her hand there is not a drop   
  
of blood on it. Rory looks at it in astonishment. "I have a lot more tricks up   
  
my sleeve then this, and I told you guys it was corn syrup." She lowers her   
  
arm. "I'm going home see you later." She walks, no struts, away.  
  
"What's with her I just want to-" I hear a snap. Looking at Rory I notice her   
  
looking at her hands. I follow her gaze until I'm looking at a pencil that she   
  
broke in half.  
  
"Snap her in half like that pencil." She smiles.  
  
"Something like that." She reaches into her locker and I notice a piece of   
  
paper fall from in the pages of one of her books. I bend down to pick it up   
  
but she beats me to it. She glances at it then reads it over. The paper   
  
slowly flutters to the ground.  
  
"Rory?" She doesn't answer and I can hear the faint ticking of a clock.   
  
Drip. I pause. Drip. Rory shakes head. I bend down and pick up the paper   
  
Rory dropped. On it in sloppy hand writing is written:  
_  
Dear Rory,  
I love you. I don't know what I would do without you. I'm flying back tomorrow. I can't wait to see your beautiful face and kiss your soft lips. You will always have a special place in my heart.   
Love Forever,  
Dean   
_  
I look up at her she's still looking down. I here another tear drop. "Rory?" I   
  
say softly. I lift her head up but still she refuses to look me in the eyes.   
  
"Ror." I say a little more firmly. She meets my eyes.   
  
"I guess I just forgot about what she said about Dean." She lifts up her   
  
arms and places them around my neck. "I really missed you, and you owe   
  
me a birthday kiss." Before I can respond someone starts talking to us.  
  
"Come on lets go to the mall." I groan and Rory pulls back her arms.   
  
"Today." Rory and I follow her outside and to a red mercades convertible.  
  
"You said I could drive." Rory walks up to her and takes the keys away,   
  
she grins inoccently at her. "Thank you very much."   
  
"Mary I never knew you had it in you." I say following her to the car.   
  
"Hey what the fuck makes you think you get the front seat. You can sit in   
  
the back while spanking it with a thumb up your ass." I climb into the back   
  
seat.  
  
"Spanking it with a thumb up my ass?" I ask once Rory pulls onto the road   
  
towards the mall.  
  
"Adam Sandler c.d." She said by way of explanation.   
  
"Oh well, that explains everything." Rory remarked.  
  
"Yeah I know." Rory pulls into the parking lot of the mall.  
  
"You do realize we are all dressed in Chilton uniforms, right?" I looked   
  
down for the first time and noticed my attire.  
  
"What's your point?" Jade says walking, and this time it is a walk not a   
  
strut, to the entrance of the mall. "Today."  
  
"I think I am beginning to grow attached to that girl." I jokingly told Rory.   
  
"What a surprise considering she probably just got me sent back to   
  
military school." I heard Rory let out a small laugh. I turned and looked at   
  
her.   
  
"Hey Tristan. You still owe me a birthday kiss." She blushed immediately   
  
after the words left her mouth. I moved up to her so she was trapped in   
  
between me and the car. She blushed even more.   
  
"You are beautiful when you blush." This time she looked at me and   
  
smiled. I wrapped my hands around her waist. She wrapped her hands   
  
around my neck. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."   
  
She smirked.  
  
"I think I have an idea." I leaned in while she to leaned in. We met have   
  
way she ran a hand through my hair. Thank god my hair grows back fast. I   
  
thought before holding her tighter to me. She let out a small moan that got   
  
me excited. She twisted some of my hair around her finger. I pulled back.  
  
"This day is full of surprises." I said to Rory.  
  
"It most certainly is." I look up and into the eyes of Richard Gilmore.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I realize Rory is a bit out of character but she just found out Dean has slept with someone else. I would probably wanna rip somones fucking head off. But making out with Tristan is good to.  
_  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Explanations

This chapter isn't in anyone's point of view. You will understand the story much better I promise. I didn't plan on putting this up until next week but nobody seems to understand what's going on.   


  
Title: Jade and Angel  
Chapter6: Explanations  
  


Jade slowly nodded her head. Kind of. Jess leaned back. Jade's jeans hung loosely off her hips which would've revealed a pair of white panties if it wasn't for the black Marilyn Manson t-shirt she was wearing. I was born in London England and lived there until I was ten which is when I was adopted by Eric and Annette Gauthier. They moved from London to Hartford almost immediately. My mother was raped and as a result I was made. She put me up for adoption right when I was born. She stopped and looked at the doctor.  
  
I'm going to give you guys some privacy. He walked to the door, opened it, and left.  
  
I don't get it. Lorelai said. Luke nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Jess asked not bothering to even look at Jade.  
I ran away when I was eleven. She said obviously avoiding the question. I ran away from Hartford to New York I met this couple who said they would be willing to keep me. I told them my name was Angel Anderson. The man's name was Anthony Anderson and the women was Ruby Simmons. She stopped again and walked over to the wall by the bed. She leaned against it.  
  
You were eleven years old and changed your name? Rory said just wanting to make sure the message got through properly.  
  
I read this book where a girl ran away, changed her name and faked her death. I guess I thought that's what happened to my mom besides the faking her death part. I knew somehow I had to get away. Eric and Annette had already adopted me and she was physically abusive. I never actually got to finish the story until last year. I read up to the part where the girl changed her name, I hopped on a bus and left. I don't regret any of it. She looked at Jess he didn't even try to make eye contact. She looked at Luke finally acknowledging his presence. Who are you? She asked pushing herself off of the wall and facing him fully.  
  
Luke. Jess' uncle. He told her not bothering to shake her hand or anything.  
She looked down at Jess but he refused to make eye contact. Damnit Jess I'm sorry. Quit acting like- She heard the door open, looking back she saw her mom holding a girl around one and a half years old followed by Jacob, with Ivy bringing up the rear. The little girl is crying.  
  
There you are. Her mom hands her the baby. The baby continues to cry not even acknowledging that she was being held by someone else.  
  
That's Juliet? Rory says looking at the girl.  
Yeah. Shhh. Stop that Jules. The baby looks up at Jade and stops crying. Pass me a bottle from that bag please. She asks no one in particular pointing to a diaper bag her mother put down.  
  
Get one yourself ya lazy little shit. Jacob says stopping her mother form grabbing one for her.  
  
Fuck you Jacob. Jess looks at the man holding Ivy's hand and then looks at Jade.  
That's Jacob? He says finally making eye contact with Jade. She lightly nods her head.  
Should I be honored that ya know who I am. Jacob says Ivy hands Jade a bottle from the bag.  
You should be happy he's confined to that bed. Jade replies putting the bottle in Juliet's mouth.  
  
Oh yeah what the fuck could he do? He moves a bit closer to Jade and raises his hand.  
  
Don't you dare touch me ever again. Jade said walking back and bumping into the wall before he could hit her.  
  
Juliet says squirming a bit in Jade's arms. She points to the floor. Jade lets her down and she runs over to Rory. Who dat? she points at Rory and looks at Jade.  
  
Her name is Rory. Jade's eyes start to water. You are going to get to know her really well. Nobody says anything for a little bit. Juliet runs around in a circle making airplane noises.  
  
Rory looked at her with confusion written all over her face. Is Juliet your daughter? She asked. Jade looked at Jess, then at Juliet and finally she back looked back at Rory.   
  
She said firmly. Lorelai who noticed the glance Jade gave Jess knew before anyone else in the room besides Jade that Jess was the father.   



	7. An invitation and more making out

A/N: This chapter like the last one is in no one's point of view. The chapter based after this chapter will be mostly about Rory. I hope you enjoy and please review they are all greatly liked and needed.   
  
  
  
Title: Jade and Angel  
Chapter 7: An invitation and more making out  
  
Mr. Gilmore, Tristan turns and looks at Emily, Mrs. Gilmore. Rory buries her face against Tristan's chest.  
  
Ah, fuck me. He could hear her mumble.  
  
He smirks, leans down and whispers, Boy, you move fast. She looks up at him and mouths jerk' before turning and looking at her grandparents.  
  
Grandpa, Grandma. What are you doing here?   
  
Emily nods to a few bags she's carrying before she replies, There is a party on Friday and we were buying some new clothes. Richard nods his head then looks at what Rory and Tristan are wearing.  
  
What are _you _doing here. If I'm not mistaken you two should be in school, should you not? Before Rory or Tristan can answer Jade walks up to them and looks about ready to cry.  
  
What are you guys doing? I asked you to wait in the car. Jade motions for them to play along.  
  
Rory looks at her grandparents before saying, Tristan and me, were going to go find you because you were taking so long when we got a little. . . umm. . . preoccupied.   
  
Jade looks at Richard and Emily and then back at Rory. Who are they? She asks.  
  
Grandpa, Grandma this is Jade, she gestures to Jade, Jade these are my Grandparents, Richard and Emily Gilmore. Jade walks up to them and extends her hand to Emily.  
  
It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Gilmore, Emily shakes her hand, and Jade turns to Richard, Mr. Gilmore. She extends her hand to him as well, he gives it a firm but gentle shake.  
  
You have very good manners Ms. . . Richard trails of allowing Jade to fill in the blank.  
  
Summers, Sir. She says. I went to a finishing school.  
  
Oh. I don't believe I know your parents. Richard says not recalling the last name.  
  
Jade shakes her head. I don't have the same last name as them. Their last name's Gauthier. Richard nods his head.  
  
Oh you are the granddaughter of Jillese Gauthier? Emily says, She is a very nice women.   
  
Jade nods her head, Yes ma'am, she is. You could say that is where I get my charm. Richard and Emily give out a small laugh. Then they seem to realize that Jade is also in her Chilton uniform.   
  
Why are you here? Richard asks causing Jade's eyes to tear up again.  
  
Oh. I got a call from home. Juliet my . . . younger member of my family got into an accident. She's been hospitalized and I was hysterical. Headmaster Charleston got Rory to drive me. Tristan had gotten into trouble earlier and said he would tag along. On the way there I got my . . . some women trouble and we had to pull over. Rory was looking at her with thank you written all over her face. Richard and Emily were looking at her with a sympathetic look on their faces, and Tristan looked about ready to laugh at the lie she just planted into Mister and Mrs. Gilmore's head.  
  
Richard nodded his head sympathetically. I'm sorry to hear that. Jade wipes away a few stray tears.  
  
I'll be fine, but thank you, sir.   
  
Tristan looks at Rory. We should get going. Emily looks at them as if she forgot they were even there.  
  
Rory, what happened to that nice boyfriend of yours? She asks.  
  
I didn't like that boy one bit. Kind of stupid if you ask me. Richard says causing the five of them laugh. I'm glad you found yourself someone who can support you.  
  
So am I. Rory mumbles causing Tristan to smirk.  
  
Richard looks back at Jade. Well I'm sure you should be off. Jade nods her head and shakes his hand.  
  
It was an honor to meet you sir. Richard nods his head. Jade turns to Emily.   
  
Emily looks like she has an idea. I know you should come to the party on Friday. It's at our home. Rory and her mother will be coming. You should get your parents to bring you.  
  
Jade shakes her hand. I would love to but it depends on how well Juliet is doing by then. What time is it?   
  
It starts at six-thirty. Jade nods her head then looks at Rory and Tristan.  
  
We should get going. They both nodded their heads in agreement again she turns back to Richard and Emily. Again it was very nice to meet you have a nice day.  
  
Richard nods his head, You too. It was nice to see you again Tristan. Tristan reaches over and shakes his hand.  
  
He shakes Emily's hand. Ma'am." She nods her head.  
  
Rory we'll see you on Friday. Rory gives them both hugs. Good bye. The three of them get into the car and Rory drives off.  
  
After several minutes of silence Rory pulls over and looks at Jade. Where are we going and what was that?  
  
Jade smile innocently. That was my acting lessons put to good use. She shrugs her shoulders. Back to the school to get you and Tristan away from me, and you guys left your vehicles there anyway. Rory and Tristan nod there heads.  
  
You know you probably got me in a lot of trouble with my parents. Tristan remarks. Jade simply shrugs her shoulders.  
  
What's your point? She asks another silence falls over the threesome. After a while Rory pulls into the parking lot at the school. Tristan and Rory get out of the vehicle while Jade slides over to the driver's seat.   
  
How much of what you said back at the mall was true? Rory finally asked.  
  
Took you long enough to ask. None of it well hardly any of it. Juliet isn't in the hospital. Tristan looks at her.  
  
Who is Juliet? He asks.  
  
Oh. A younger member of my family. She answers cryptically before speeding off towards the mall. Tristan and Rory stand in an uncomfortable silence.  
  
So . . . Rory says. Tristan copies her but steps up to her. She smiles at him before they are back to heavily making out. After a good five minutes they pull apart for air. We have to stop doing this. I haven't even officially broken up with Dean. Tristan smirks and gives her another short kiss before hopping into a black mustang.  
  
See you later, Mary. Rory smiles and gets into the jeep. Starting the ignition she started towards Stars Hollow and she knew she would have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
  
A/N: Hoped you enjoyed.   



	8. Revelations

A/N: This is the ending. There will be more chapters but they will be based on the continuation of chapter 1. Hope you like it. **I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR A COUPLE WEEKS. **That's why I have been updating so often.  
  
Title: Jade and Angel  
Chapter 8: Revelations  
  
**Jade/Angel  
**  
How old is she? I look at Jess. Math has never been his strong subject maybe he won't find out.  
  
Almost a year and a half. I can see that Jess is adding the numbers up.  
  
He looks at me once he finishes. Huh. That means. . . He trails off. Unable to get past the lump in my throat I nod my head. He says again. Rory and Luke look clue less and Juliet is standing at the foot of the bed staring at Luke. Lorelai has a look of understanding and I can tell that she knows Jess is the father. Jacob says something to my mom and she nods her head.  
  
She clears her throat. Me, Jacob and Ivy are going to head back to our place. I stay quiet and nod my head. They leave and I realize nobody knows I'm leaving in a week.   
  
Before I'm able to stop myself I say quietly, I have HIV. Everyone seems to hold their breath even Juliet. I'm going to London at the end of the week. Rory looks at me. I hold a big grudge against your ex-boyfriend. A look of understanding passes each and every face in the room. Dean, Anthony, and the father of my child are the only people I've ever slept with. I got tested after each and I was tested positive after I fucked Dean. A disgusted look crosses over their faces. Geez, it's as if they all have the same brain.  
  
Jess looks down at Juliet. Is she going with you? I silently shake my head, before sliding down the wall and crying. I cry for a good ten minutes. Once I stoop crying Jess asks me if she's staying with my mom. I laugh out loud it suddenly all seems so funny and I can't stop laughing. Me. Leaving. I laugh harder. Jess. Juliet's dad. Again my laughter gets harder.  
  
After I stop laughing I look at him. He along with the rest of the people in the room are looking at me like I have an arm growing out of my ass. Juliet stay with an abusive mother fucker like Jacob? No thanks. And she can't stay with Eric and Annette. She's abusive. I look at Juliet she's still looking at Luke. That's Luke. She nods her head.  
  
She points to him, Uke. Uke, Uke, Uke, Uke, Uke. She laughs loudly. My ame Uke. I laugh along with her. Rory joins us soon followed by the other three. Juliet runs over to Lorelai, Who dat?   
  
She picks her up, Juliet laughs and looks around the room.  
  
She points to Rory, She points to Luke, She points to Lorelai, Finally she notices Jess laying down in the bed. "Oh. Who dat? I stand up.  
  
That is- He cuts me off.  
  
I look down at him. Luke and Rory look down at him shocked. Lorelai looks like she didn't expect him to reveal it until later. I'm your dad. Juliet squirms in Lorelai's arms.  
  
Down. Uh, Gound. She points to the ground. Lorelai puts her down, she runs to him. She asks strands of her dark brown hair, that she inherited from Jess, falling out of her pony tail.  
  
Jess nods his head, Yeah. That's me. Juliet's green eyes light up happily. I smile a small sad smile. Jess looks at me.  
  
You fucked her! Rory yells at Jess.  
  
He smirks. In the crudest terms possible. Yes. I laugh. Rory glares at me.  
  
Dean paid her to fuck her. She's a whore. Wow, low blow.   
  
Juliet asks. We all laugh. Fuck, fuck,- Jess grabs her hand and shakes his head. Pouting she crosses her arms over her chest and makes big eyes.  
  
Jess laughs, Don't say that. She sticks her tongue out at him.  
  
I turn and walk out of the room. Crying I pull out my cell phone, the only thing I kept with me after moving away from Hartford, and dial Annette and Eric's number.  
  
After three rings the butler, Bradley, answers. Hello the Gauthier residence, who is calling?   
  
I sigh and lean against the wall. Hey get Eric please. I can hear him put the phone down. After several moments Eric picks it up.   
  
He asks. I can do this.  
  
Sighing heavily I wipe my tear streaked face. Yeah. I was wondering if you could get a ticket on a sooner plane? He stays silent for a couple seconds.  
  
How soon is soon? He asks.  
  
I sigh again. I'm about ready to shatter if I sigh one more time. "Today soon." I can hear the faint sound of typing on the other end of the phone.  
  
He sighs, "The only one that leaves today leaves in one hour. Is that sufficient time?" I take in a shaky breath.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." I hang up.  
  
"Mum?" I turn to the exit. I can't look at her. "What bout me?" Her voice is small and frightened. "Mummy?" I can hear the tears in her voice. "Wait!" I stop at the exit and look at her. She holds her arms out and smiles that I stopped. "Up?" The tears are flowing quickly as I wave good bye and push the door open. "Muuuuu-" The door closes cutting her off.   
  
_'You should have said good bye to everyone.' _A nagging voice in the back of my head says. Turning on the ignition to my new car I drown out the voice. I drive to the air port not bothering to get anything. Parking I get my ticket and wait for my plane to board.  
  
"You going to London too?" I turn and look at Tristan. I nod my head and wipe away the remaining tears. "You look like your dog died." I smile my famous small smile.   
  
'_You will never make it to London.' _The nagging voice says returning. "Yes I will." I say out loud. "I mean yes it did. My dog died a most horrible gruesome death." Tristan smirks and sits next to me.  
  
"You see Rory lately?" I nod my head. Rory. The hospital. Juliet.   
  
"I should have told her I was leaving today."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Oh. No, not Rory. Juliet. I never told her I was leaving today." He nods his head.  
  
"You never told me who she is."   
  
"My daughter."   
  
"Oh." He smirks again.  
  
"Flight 850 is now boarding rows 1 and 2." I stand up and so does Tristan.   
  
"What row are you?" I ask.   
  
"Row one. You?"   
  
I hold up my pointer, "One." I give my ticket to the lady and board the plane. I sit in my seat.   
  
Tristan sits next to me. "What a coincidence."   
  
"Fuck. You are joking right?" He shakes his head. "Ugh." I lean back.  
  
He laughs. "Be thankful you aren't in the isle seat." I laugh. The plane takes off a few minutes later and Tristan and me settle into a comfortable silence. An hour after take off I fall asleep. '_You should have said good bye to Jess. You won't see him again. Or Juliet.' _I feel myself getting shaken. "Jade." I open my eyes. Groggily I seat up and wipe the sleep out of the corners of my eyes.  
  
"What?" I ask. He points to the window and I notice lots of smoke. "Smoke in the window of an airplane either means something is wrong or we are flying very low over buildings."  
  
"We are over the sea." '_I told you so.' _Shut up!  
  
"You know when someone really goes crazy. Their inner voice starts mocking them."   
  
"What?" Tristan looks at me like I'm crazy. Well I guess I am. The annoying voice comes back. The one that everyone can hear.  
  
"I would like to ask for you all to remain calm. The left engine has been wrecked and we have no way of repairing it. The pilot will try to land in the water." He wouldn't make it. We would hit into an island. Later on the news they would report that there was no survivors. My last conscious thought would be 'I should have said good bye to Jess. I won't make it to London. I won't see Jess again. Or Juliet.'  
  
  
  
A/N: That is the ending. Hope you liked it and if you didn't read the top note.** THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. I WILL UPDATE MORE.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. More Explanations

Hey sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. Here it is I hope you like it. The rest of the chapters after this are based after this.  
  
  
Title: Jade and Angel  
Chapter 9: More Explanations  
  
**Rory  
**I killed the engine and hopped out of the vehicle. Grabbing my keys I walked up to the house. Before I could open the door my mother flung it open dramatically.  
  
I got a couple of interesting calls today. I walked past her and kicked my shoes off before going to my room. Do you want to know what they were about? I grab some clothes and try to close my door. But my mother wouldn't let me.  
  
Something interesting? I said sarcastically brushing past her and heading up the stairs to the bathroom. My mother followed me.  
  
It was about you. I went to the bathroom but Lorelai wouldn't let me close the door.   
  
Will you give me some privacy? I asked annoyed. She shook her head.  
  
My mother calls me at work and I'm all like What?', then she went What happened to that nice Dean fellow', What do you mean', I asked her and she said- I cut her off.  
  
I'm sure this story has a point but I'm not getting it. I said trying to close the door again. She held it open with her foot. You don't know how to give someone privacy do you?  
  
Ignoring my question she continued one with her story. She said, Well I seen Rory and Tristan kissing in the mall parking lot.' I didn't believe her and it occurred to me that-  
  
You don't know how to give any one privacy?  
  
Funny. But no. It occurred to me that Chilton called and said I was to come in and have a meeting with them. She paused dramatically. I can't believe her she can be so annoying. About something that can not be discussed over the phone' She said using finger quotes.  
  
You don't actually think Chilton called to discuss me. Do you? I asked pushing her foot out of the way and closing the door. That must have been very interesting. I could hear her fake laugh through the door.  
  
Are you okay? I ignored her and pulled my blouse off. You seem to be a little . . . disturbed.  
  
Disturbed? I thought to myself pulling on my hip huggers. Try pissed off. No mum. I'm fine. I opened the door. She raised a skeptical eyebrow.  
  
Fine? If your fine then why were you are you avoiding my questions?  
  
You never asked me any questions. I walked down the stairs. Slipping on my shoes I walked out the door.  
  
Hey. Come back here. I continued walking. I turned in the direction of the bridge.  
  
Walking up to the bridge I sat down. The first snow fall of the season began as I looked out over the water. You're going to get sick. I didn't bother looking up. You should wear a jacket.  
  
Go away. He sat down next to me. You don't understand English do you? I looked at him. His brown eyes settled on my lips. I glanced at his lips and sub-consciously licked mine.  
  
I was unaware that that was English. I looked down at the water. You are going to get sick. I looked back at him.   
  
You're not wearing a jacket. I pointed out. He smirked and looked out at the water. You don't have a book on you do you? He shook his head.  
  
I never planned on reading. I nodded my head and moved a little closer to him. You seem pissed off about something. I smiled and looked up at him.  
  
My mother said I seemed disturbed. He let out a small chuckle and I moved closer so our shoulders were touching. I am cold. He hesitantly put his arm around me. I smiled. This is something I would never be able to have with Tristan. Or Dean. Jeez, I hate him.   
  
I rested my head against his shoulder.   
  
Feeling a little better by just sitting next to him I turned and looked at him. He looked at me. I found out that he . . . paid a girl to sleep with him.   
  
I heard foot steps behind me. Both of us looked up.  
  
Bag boy. Dean looked at me.  
  
What are you doing with him?  
  
Not paying me to sleep with her.  
  
Stay out of this. Dean took a step closer to us.  
  
What are you doing with him? He said repeating himself. I looked at Dean.  
  
Dean snorted.  
  
I don't call this talking, I call it snuggling. I looked up at him.   
  
You are unbelievable. I didn't do anything wrong and I sure as hell didn't pay Jess money to sleep with me.  
  
What are you- He stopped mid sentence. Who told you? I stand up. Jess stands up behind me.  
  
What does it matter? You slept with someone and that's all that matters. I bite my bottom lip to keep myself from crying.  
  
It's not what you think. He sounded desperate. I bit down harder. I could taste blood. But I wasn't paying any attention to the pain I was to upset.  
  
It was my turn to snort. Sure it isn't Dean. I'm sure you just accidentally slipped the money in her pocket. Did you fall on her after getting out of the shower as well? I turned and ran in the other direction. I knew I couldn't stop the tears.  
  
I stop and turn around, You don't need him. He's stupid. I laugh.   
  
You sound like my Grandpa.  
  
Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I smile and walk over to him.  
  
It's a good thing.  
  
Thank you than. I walk so we are almost touching.   
  
I missed you while you were gone. Wow this sounds familiar. I just did this to Tristan. You really meant a lot to me. Jess moves in and kisses me.  
  
Wow. Tell me what my mom said was a lie I pull away form Jess. Shit. Jess smirks and I give him a reassuring smile. "I mean Tristan and Jess."  
  
"I was feeling a little disturbed." I looked at Jess his smirk grew bigger. "Tristan was there I would have kissed anyone at that time."   
  
"Even Luke?"   
  
"Tristan?"   
  
I looked back at Dean. "Yes." He sighed. "Look Dean you brought this on yourself."  
  
"I didn't know you would find out. It was a one time thing."  
  
"Find out what?" My mom asked looking at me than at Dean.  
  
"Should I tell her? I'm sure her and Luke would gladly take your head off your shoulders."  
  
"Don't. Please. I'm sorry." He sounded desperate.  
  
I looked at Jess. He looked expectant. "So am I." I grabbed Jess' hand and pulled him in the direction of the diner.  
  
I saw my mom walk towards Dean. That's going to be a bloody scene after she's done.  
  
  
  



	10. Secrets Never Stay Hidden

**The next story will be written by someone who is not me. I will make sure she keeps the people as I had them in mind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and my email isn't working so if you have emailed me lately sorry.  
  
Title: Jade and Angel  
Chapter 9: Secrets never stay hidden  
  
  
  
  
  
Jade**  
I looked at the writing on the paper in front of me. It was concocted of gibberish I had thought of while sitting here. A loud knock on my door pulled me from my thoughts. Who is it? I asked while stuffing my book into my desk and locking the drawer.   
  
Open the door. Annette yelled and began pounding on my door. Right this instant. Walking to the door I pulled it open. You got Janlen's grandson suspended? How dare you do such a thing. She raised her hand. Moving swiftly I went through the open door and ran down the stairs. You will be going to a party on Friday at the Gilmore's. You will find Tristan and apologize to him.   
  
I opened the front door and left. Taking Annette's cell phone out of my pocket, I scrolled through her list of numbers until I found the Dugray's. Dialing the number I got into my car and started the engine. Hello Dugray residence. Who is speaking? That is the most high-pitched voice I have ever heard.  
  
Sighing I looked at Eric pulling into the driveway. May I please speak to Tristan if he is there?   
  
Isn't that Annette's phone?   
  
Yeah I took it from her pocket when she was scolding me. Eric shook his head and went inside.  
  
The high-pitched voice at the other end of the line died away and was replaced by Tristan's voice. Who is this?  
  
Sighing again I pulled out of the driveway and towards the road. It's Ang-, I quickly cut myself off, Jade. I need to talk to you. Why am I doing this? I don't need to apologize. Do I?  
  
A couple seconds pass before he replies. I turn onto the highway towards Stars Hollow.  
  
Well apparently Annette has been talking to your grandfather, who has been talking to you." I push the gas petal down.  
  
"Ah. You are supposed to apologize at the Gilmore's party."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Are you driving?"  
  
I hung up the phone and pulled over to the side of the road. Leaning back against the chair I sighed and closed my eyes.  
  
"Miss? Excuse me, Miss?"  
  
Waking up I look at an officer? "Oh shit." The roof of my car was down and it's raining. "What?" That came out a lot more aggravated sounding then I intended it to be.  
  
"Well, I was just trying to tell you that you were getting wet. You shouldn't sleep out here." No shit Sherlock. I look at his name tag. Mariano? I look at it again. Nope Maroney. What a weird last name. Looking back at the officers face I notice how young he looks.  
  
"Kinda young aren't you?" I ask trying to turn my vehicle on.   
  
He stares at me making me feel uncomfortable. "I'm 20. This is my first day." He seems proud. It looks like he's waiting for a fucking applause.  
  
I sigh and look in my rearview-mirror. Oh shit. Tristan's car pulls over behind mine. "Hey, officer?" I can see Tristan getting out of his car and walking towards mine. "It's Monday right?"  
  
The officer looks at me funny. "No it's", he glances at his watch, "ten twenty-five on Tuesday. Why?" I start to bang my head on the steering wheel while repeating fuck over and over again.  
  
"You are going to kill your brain cells by doing that."   
  
I look up at Tristan. "Well at least I'll loose some calories too." I try to turn on my car again. It makes this weird chocking sound. "Shit." I say after I remember why I pulled over in the first place. "Can you drive me home? I'm out of gas."  
  
"Sure." They both reply. I would end up taking the ride with Tristan. I would sit in the back and poke him the whole ride there. When we got there I would invite him in but feel awkward. Annette would tell me that the doctor's office called and they wanted me down there.  
  
**Tristan**  
I watch as a little girl walks haltingly towards Jade. She looks like a younger version of Jade but has dark brown or black hair. "Mum. Up." She raises her arms and Jade picks her up. So this is Juliet. Juliet is her daughter?  
  
"Right know?"  
  
"Yes, and give me my cell phone back." I notice the person who I assume is Annette look at me. "Who are you?"  
  
"Tristan Dugray."   
  
"Oh, how wonderful. I've been waiting to meet you." Jade coughs. I glance over and notice the little girl staring at me.   
  
"Oh. Tristan this is Juliet my-"  
  
"Her little sister." Annette says coming down the stairs. "My name is Annette." She holds her hand out and I give it a shake.   
  
"Hey, Tristan?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Would you mind giving me a ride to the doctors office?"  
  
"Nonsense. You will not burden Tristan with such outrageous requests." Annette glares at Jade.  
  
Jade looks at her. "If looks could kill, you would be laughing at my dead body by now."  
  
"Who?" Juliet says pointing at me. "Dad?" She says looking hopeful.  
  
Jade puts her down. "No honey. That's Tristan."  
  
"Tistin." She runs up to me and points at me. "Tistin." She raises her arms. "Up." I look at Jade unsure of weather or not I should pick her up. She nods her head slightly.   
  
I bend down and pick her up. "How old are you?"   
  
Juliet holds up all her fingers. "One."  
  
I laugh. "Hey, I can drive you to the doctors office."  
  
She would reluctantly agree. I would wait for her in my car with Juliet. Jade would come out crying and tell me to drive her home. She would ask me to wait for her in the  
driveway. Jade would come out with a suitcase and say she was going to stay with me until the week is over.  
  
  
**Jade/Angel**  
Fuck. "All week?"  
  
"Yes. So you can't stay at my house."  
  
"Please." I wipe my eyes. "I can't stay with Annette and Eric. They won't understand. You can't fuck me anyway so don't worry about that."  
  
"What? That's not what I meant. Why not?"  
  
"I have HIV." He recoils in shock. "I was just diagnosed." We both go silent. It's awkward so I look at Juliet sleeping in the back seat. "She's so beautiful. Tristan?"  
  
"What?" He looks at me.  
  
"Promise me that you won't tell anyone that I have HIV."  
  
"I promise, but secrets never stay hidden forever."  
  
"Thanks for the info Yoda."  
  
Tristan and I would end up agreeing that although his parents were going to be gone all week I would spend the night on his sofa in his room. Juliet would sleep on the carpeted floor next to me. On Friday Tristan and Rory would disappear from the party at Rory's grandparents house. Only to be found by me in her room having sex. Rory would get pregnant and give birth to a girl in nine months. She would be named Lorelai Jane, as in Jane Austen, Gilmore. Lorelai Jane Gilmore would get nicknamed Jane, because of the simple fact that her middle name is Jane. She would have Tristan's blond hair and his attitude. She would become the Queen of Chilton when she was in grade ten. Jane would be enrolled in the middle of grade eight.   
  
I would see Jess in two months. After my real mother found me and brought me in to live with her and her family. We would move to Stars Hollow. I would change my name back to Angel Anderson. A few days after seeing Jess I would get into a plane crash and die.   
  
Jess and Rory would get married in five years. They would have a baby of their own in two years and they would name him Richard Gilmore Mariano after Rory's grandfather who would die in one year from now. Richard Mariano would be nick named Richie. He would be Jess' spitting image with blue eyes. He would have a love for books and a love for school.   
  
Juliet would, unfortunately, get most of Jess' bad traits. She would start smoking at the age thirteen, start drinking at fifteen and get her first tattoo at the age sixteen. She would be the spitting image of me except she would have Jess' hair. Juliet would fall in love at the age seventeen.   
  
But these are different stories, for different times.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Just a little peek

Hello. I am Repartee. Look it up in the dictionary. This is the sequel to lonergirl's Jade and Angel. This is just a piece of the first chapter; I have yet to think of a title so if anyone could give me a hand, put it in a review. Thank you.  
  
**Basic idea of the story:** You will learn about the past of Jade and Jess' daughter (17), Jess and Rory's son (14) and Tristan and Rory's daughter (15). Lane and Dave live in Stars Hollow but go on tour with their band. They have twins, a boy and a girl (15). The number in brackets is the character's age. To get a better idea of the characters I will be introducing, read lonergirl's Jade and Angel, if you haven't already. But if you don't want to then read the ending of the last chapter.   
  
**Title:** **  
  
Basic idea of this chapter: **You will get to know the relationship between Rory and Juliet, Jess and Juliet and Juliet and her siblings. You will also get a peek at why Juliet is the way she is. So in short you will find out about Juliet.**  
  
Chapter 1: **Juliet  
  
'Oh great'. She slowly slips into her bedroom window. 'My dad or Rory is going to come into my room in five, four, three, two, one.' "What do you think you are doing?"''  
  
"Climbing into my window?"  
  
"Juliet." Rory says sternly looking at the young girl in front of her. Juliet's hair was chopped off just above her shoulders. The natural darkness of her hair was covered by a bright, blonde, red color. Rory could faintly smell the smoke that clung to Juliet's clothing and hair, like leeches cling to a person's skin.  
  
"Sneaking back into my window from knocking over a bank?" Rory tilts her head to the side and arches her left eyebrow giving Juliet the Yeah Right look. "I'm supposed to be stealthily sneaking into my bedroom window after a long and loud party."  
  
"Did you fuck anyone?" A voice said startling the pair.  
  
"Oh yeah dad I had hot and passionate sex with this guy I just met." Juliet looks at Jess standing in the doorway of her room. "No." She sighed and sat down on the end of her king sized bed causing the black comforter to wrinkle and the pillows to fall towards her.  
  
Jess shook his head and left the room. Rory turned and looked at Juliet. "Why can't you just stay home one night." She turned and left the room lightly closing the door so she wouldn't wake up her other two children.  
  
Juliet looked at her room. The furniture was a beautiful oak but was sloppily painted over with a glossy black paint. The paint on her dresser matched the paint on her walls and ceiling. The rest of her furniture was painted midnight blue. 'I am tired' she thought before glancing at her clock and reading the three digits. 9:30 am. Laying down and it didn't take her long to fall asleep.  
  
"No! You promised! Why doesn't Juliet ever get in trouble?" Slam. Juliet rolled over and looked at the glowing numbers on her end table. 7:15 pm. She sat up and went to her desk on the opposite side of her room. Turing on her lamp she pulls out a stack of papers and her lap top computer. "I hate you."  
  
"The feeling's mutual."  
  
"You never get in trouble. Mom and dad baby you."  
  
"Hey Jane? Wanna her a joke?"  
  
"Sure." She replies shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Knock knock."  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Go fuck yourself." Juliet said remembering seeing that on Catch Me If You Can. 


End file.
